


老师要跟我回家吗？

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	老师要跟我回家吗？

porn video出口的一刹那，心满意足地看到半米距离开外懒懒趴腰坐着的人两颊腾地红了，速度堪比扔进沸水的青虾。

“你…你是不是搞不明白porn什么意思啦…”

“是哦，老师应该，”衬衫风纪扣系得一丝不苟的学生两肘支在桌上，整个上半身向前倾到方桌中心歪着头的样子够得上天真无邪，“比我更明白吧？”

“老师有在兼职吗？”

 

只剩下二十公分距离，林彦俊嘴唇和睫毛的细小颤动被完全囊入眼中。在这个暧昧范围里，陈立农看得到，那人的慌乱表情里深深潜埋的期待。

“怎么办，被我发现了哦。”  
你喜欢被强迫的感觉吧，老师。告诉自己，是我强行要的，你只是被我掌握了秘密无奈接受而已。被操到叫爸比，也不用有负罪感哦。

“……”整个身体发颤，外露的胆怯无措底下是两个人都心知肚明的兴奋在作祟。自暴自弃似的从桌侧四肢并用地小猫儿一般蹭到陈立农身边不看他，把头埋进学生早熟的宽厚胸膛里。两手轻攥成拳头放在人膝上，又悄悄慢慢地打开来。荷花在深秋傍晚的溏心落日里开得烂熟透尽，将自己倾倒在叶上。“……做吧。”

 

“诶？老师好乖。我以为会像片子里你演的那样诶，要被下药或者绑起来才肯挨操的。”抬手一下一下摸可爱的圆圆脑袋，仿佛只是跟宠物亲昵互动，忘记了自己上一分钟的大胆发言。

“……你唔——”  
不给他再申诉的机会，陈立农从胸前将人下颌捏起来就吻了上去。“老师好甜啊，爱吃甜食就会变甜呢…”浅浅舔了几口就退出舌头来，上下唇动作随着音节传递到另两瓣嘴唇上，微眯着眼睛提问。“如果天天吃我的精液，老师尝起来会变成我的味道吗？”

打开风纪扣，“我想试试看。”

林彦俊这下真被羞红了脸。虽然一直打着补习名号带人回家就是因为喜欢这个学生，喜欢和他呆在一起，喜欢他身高腿长又线条流畅，喜欢他看起来烂漫无辜得要死，偏偏浑身散发青春的肉欲味道。不曾知道，自己整日里偷偷琢磨的色情场面，居然比被幻想对象的本色出演逊色无味得多。

一想到就湿得不行。

半推半就地被按在榻榻米上，半推半就地屈起双膝打开容纳进一个人在腿间。毛衣不知什么时候已经被扔在一边。衬衫其实也早该与毛衣一路被处理，那人却恶意地只一颗一颗慢条斯理解开，露出精致的锁骨，到小巧的肚脐。软软舌尖的灵活湿润触感也随之由上至下，继而津液在皮肤上蒸发带走温度，暖热渐凉。比自己高上零点几度体温的指腹上有高中男生打球捉笔的薄茧，被这样握住腰侧的时候林彦俊突然有一种安心感，像躺在人手心里被捧着。

小男孩又抬头吻他，温柔亲密一口一口地啄。嘴唇微张地贴在他鼻尖嘴角下巴再合拢，吮吻各个角落。他有被爱护被珍惜的错觉，忍不住地想要更多。

“农农，摸摸我…”  
“唔…让我想想看，A片里老师第一次叫出声…是被摸到了哪里？”  
小孩故作思考状停下动作，呼吸气流在他细腻上腹涌动。林彦俊全身麻在原地，皮肤表层的神经末梢都活跃起来大肆叫嚣互相争执，希望是自己会得到宠爱。

陈立农定力好得出奇。双手撑在两边，笑着看身下闭眼颤颤又时不时偷瞄他的人。林彦俊等他摸等了好一会儿，很辛苦地ㄍ一ㄥ着一个美丽曲线轮廓。

“老师，表情不要这么期待啦。会让我很有压力诶。”  
“可是我真的有点忘掉…老师的兴奋点，”陈立农苦恼地挠了挠后脑勺，“看片的时候太专注了，尤其是看到老师的脸真的好有感——”

惊讶地睁大眼睛盯着近在咫尺的细密睫毛，对方环上他后颈献吻，尔后还怯怯地伸出舌头，一口一口讨好地舔他。“你话太多了啦…摸摸，摸摸嘛…”

稳了稳呼吸说老师教教我，我不太会诶。林彦俊又向下躺回去，终于舍得睁眼睛注视他下垂眼角薄翼唇瓣。刘海左右散开，酒窝痕迹浅浅眼神也浅，水雾里透着柔情看他。

 

陈立农突然想让时间暂停，将两人从情欲氛围里抽离开来，向老师表白自己的心情。每天上课偷偷瞄他锁骨的心情，被提议私下辅导的心情，意外在录影带里看到他的心情……豢养出一只名为喜欢的妖怪，在他胃底和小腿肚捣乱，总让人泛酸又抽筋。

当下没有开口的原因可能是林彦俊的样子看起来太过美味，也可能是某种自卑，对眼前既得福利的一种珍惜。有时候不得不觉得自己头脑灵光。

打个比方就像你中意许久的小区侧门那只乌黑透亮大眼流浪猫某一天终于朝拿着幼猫口粮的你踱步过来，它还没埋头开吃，你就问人家：要跟我回家吗。

Ending的三分之一是皆大欢喜，吃完还有得再吃。另外三分之二是它会跑掉，区别在于今次会不会吃。

到嘴里的才叫肉。

林彦俊哪里知道短短几秒里他脑袋里天光地海的过了多少念头，只当男孩故意戏弄自己。下唇咬出浅白痕迹，眼神带着勾子，垂下一点视角看他。一手抬起来解学生第二第三第四颗纽扣，另一手在自己各处游弋。掠经山峦缓峰到旷谷平原，以肌肤作图，授课内容是人体奥妙。

从严肃的课业方面而言，教师单方面输出知识的效果并不理想，顺应全方位互动教学新潮流的学生很配合地重复起老师的动作。老师也被他求知上进的积极态度打动，回应以听起来很像呻吟的赞许。

“农农…好喜欢被你摸哦，好有感觉…”  
“我学得快吗，林老师？”

再勾住他接吻，耳鬓厮磨里恨他道你要读书也学这么快就好了。他笑，指腹在老师裤裆鼓鼓小包上按，说不要，学得慢才有机会操老师啊，然后被咬了一口。

“不准咬人哦。”他拆开老师的皮带，还是盯着人看。以瞳孔作胶卷，试图记录全帧迤逦。林彦俊不搭腔，小性子冒起来又咬一下他侧颈。“阿俊不乖，不许咬听到没。”

咬。

下颌。锁骨。

陈立农耐心地把人锁在怀里等他闹，满不在乎地笑着擦了擦透出一点血色的牙印，“玩够了？”

“我数了四次，四舍五入算老师五次。”

“今天就做五次吧。”

 

忽略掉他突然一僵的肢体，话音未落就已经剥开林彦俊还未来得及换下的学校制裤，不讲道理地隔着一层薄薄棉质布料硬往后穴里刺。憋了好长时间的一包淫荡汁液终于被破开，沁染衣物和人指尖。

“诶，过分…老师明明不用润滑剂都已经这么湿了…害我看片的时候以为会用到，还特意买了放书包里。”

被内裤上暧昧位置一大片深色惊了一惊，陈立农皱了眉头认真控诉起来，也不接着戳了。罪魁祸首有点心虚，撑起上半身去亲他。

“因为很想农农嘛…”平日里禁欲感十足、难得露出酒窝的老师被自己肖想了多少个夜晚的嘟嘟嘴唇现在贴在自己耳边，吹得陈立农酥酥麻麻晕晕乎乎。尔后更是过分，居然又牙齿尖尖的咬了他耳垂一下，激得他阴茎也跟着抖一下。“农农…用手操进来…”

“说起来，之前我还看过一个姿势，很想和老师试试呢…”

身下人隐隐泛起细汗，还试图拽着他的手往自己身后去。陈立农置若罔闻，嘴角一挑把人翻个面趴着撅在榻榻米上。林彦俊头埋在两臂之间又开始摇屁股，他很喜欢这样的鸵鸟姿势。会被干得又重又深，还能把脸藏起来不被人逗弄，叫得再骚也不羞。摇了半天也没回应，委屈着求人疼。

“陈立农…痒…先把手插进来嘛…”

“那老师要看着我玩你哦。”胸有成竹带着笑意的声音从林彦俊背后传来。干，自己怎么被小孩玩得晕乎乎。妈的。

林彦俊恨恨地咬牙，下一秒就被人拦腰抱起来，只能靠双手双脚作支撑。要是忽略掉他大敞开的衬衣和只着内裤的纤直双腿，其实是一个不太标准的体育测验会用到的站立体前屈的姿势。陈立农像摆弄布偶一样把他定在一点上，满意地看了看，轻轻拍了一下他的屁股表示赞赏。一直渴望被触碰的身体极度敏感，臀肉传来的愉悦信号刺激林彦俊周身发软，趴腰弯了腿。然后又被重重地打了一下。

“老师腿打直哦！”

你这个死体委……

正在暗自腹诽的人突然，好像，发现了这个姿势的问题所在。扭过180度的视野里，他能轻松地看见自己勃起到顶端抵在小腹上的阴茎，稀疏的耻毛，还有两腿之间缝隙里正在慢条斯理脱制服的学生。那人甚至还有闲心把裤子和衬衫好好叠起来放到桌上。要不是男孩下半身难以忽略的肿胀程度，林彦俊差点要开始怀疑自己魅力不复当年。

“偷看我哦。”陈立农也不羞，动作不停，昂扬的阴茎跟着内裤被带下去，又弹回来打在蓬勃下腹肌上。看得林彦俊心里小猫儿一抓一抓，刺啦刺啦地痒。接着两腿缝间空白消失，只留那人赤身裸体地跪坐在他身后，是一个仔细观察他隐私部位的绝佳视角。

“阿俊的后面好可爱…在邀请我诶…”

这个人为什么连视线都有温度。被看着的地方火辣辣升温，平日里以冷和“冷”著称的人都经受不住。太色了，太超过了，但又情不自禁觉得兴奋。变态，骚死了。心里骂自己。

骂没两句就喉咙和脑子一起梗住了。眼前一溜彩虹泡泡。

后穴被毫不温柔地直接捅进了两根手指，穴口的神经末梢大声哭痛，甬道里的感官细胞们却在欢呼雀跃举杯派对。条件反射不经过大脑皮层，擅自让后穴蠕蠕动作，随着手指的抽插一吐一吸。之前想着自己的学生，自慰的时候，最多也就插到三根手指。林老师最负重的工作也就是长时间攥笔而已，指骨小巧纤长手型也细。对比起来，现在身后正来回摸索他前列腺的陌生触感带来的刺激，就显得越发的大。

兼职的时候也不是没被蒙着脸的人指奸过，为什么这么不同呢…他一边被学生的手操出娇媚音调一边懵懵地思考。

是因为太久没去兼职了吗？但也经常自己搞啊，家里各种小玩具都整齐码在床头柜里呢。

可能是因为姿势吗？他柔韧度还不错，被压着腰也不嫌酸。盯着股缝间少年修长有力的小臂来来回回，即使不能直接看到后穴被插成怎么一副淫荡样子也能听着粘腻水声脑补个七七八八。腿一想往下泄劲就被人眼尖地捞回来，胀胀痛痛地又加一根。两手撑着地都被捅得整个人重心向前倾，更别想腾出手来撸。被折腾得有点儿跟不上节奏了，那人还突然从他膝盖间探出脸笑。林彦俊上半身血液都汇到天灵盖，后穴和阴茎都开始突突地跳要求供血，更不提早已麻得没了知觉的腿。

他双颊都涨得冒火，前额开始有流星跳跃，眼神渐渐有点对不上焦，把学生的可爱下垂眼都糊成一片。陈立农被他这副纵欲样子迷得颠倒，指尖动作按捺不住地成倍加速。一边被粗糙指腹研磨精孔一边被指奸持续延绵地攻击G点，在学生整齐洁白的一口牙狠狠吸咬住右边臀瓣的时候闷在榻榻米上，尖叫着射了。

他终于被允许跌躺下来，起伏喘气，又恨又甜地瞥还跪坐着的人。也不顾忌什么，双腿M字大大冲人开着。陈立农一手弓成碗状捧着老师的精液，小心翼翼的样子倒让他抿着嘴笑了。男孩听到他笑，愣了一下，抬头也笑了。

“还想正好用来做一下润滑来着，忘了老师都湿透了…”

说着就草草抽纸擦掉乳白浊液，欺身过来跨坐在林彦俊腰上。还往前蹭了两步，膝盖挤开他胳膊卡到腋下。林彦俊内心悄悄为自己的嘴角叹一口气，也不说话，乖巧地自觉伸出舌尖去裹火热的器官顶端。吃冰淇淋一样双手捏着，打着圈的舔，抬起上眼睑表演清纯无辜。他最擅长撩人，尤其要懵懂可怜引得对方欲情爆发，不由自主地被他勾了去。

学生第一次上一对一私人性爱辅导班，被老师这样的冲击教育乱了阵脚，忍不住攥起他后颈发梢向前挺胯。身下人被顶得眼里水光潋滟，口水都咽不下的呜呜叫。娇喘带动声道震颤搞得陈立农更爽，差点儿后腰一麻精关失守。再狠狠地深喉了几下，恋恋不舍地放开了人退出来，眯着眼睛看自己的下半身。耻毛各处都亮晶晶挂着老师的口水，硬得发紫的阴茎也是泥泞不堪。

“老师想用什么姿势？”  
传教士就好了，老师红着脸说，揉着自己胸前硬挺的乳尖。

“为什么？我以为老师有很多想试试看的姿势呢。”他顺从地贴过来，一点一点插进去的时候还不忘了提问。“好湿…阿俊里面好烫啊，好舒服…吸住我了诶…”

老师被夸得羞怯笑了，侧过脸去不看他。陈立农幼稚心起，一边缓缓抽插顶到深处一边跟着动作节奏问，为什么，为什么呀老师。

“你…啊哈，你不要一边…操一边问，唔……我…嗯啊……”

学生很乖巧地停下动作，是无辜可爱的垂耳兔。  
“现在可以说了吗老师。”

他在陈立农的瞳孔里缓了几口气，两颗茶色宇宙里有星星在坠落。然后他又撇过头去。

因为我想看着你呀，他小小声地说。

 

“死小孩…怎么又……好胀，唔…怎么又大了一圈…你出去，呜呜呜出去！不行不行太大了啊啊…”  
“不要，我好喜欢老师，想要把老师弄得乱糟糟…”  
“哈啊…农农，农农……”  
“老师，现在可以…练习口语吗？”

……

Bite my lips and, love me harder.

 

 

END.

 

/

“要跟我回家吗。”  
“……啊？”

 

/

老师以后不可以去兼职了哦，学生毛茸茸的头顶在他胸前蹭。我会付老师补课费的。

他笑，说你先扶我去洗澡，死小孩。

不够的话，我可以搬过来给老师交房租。

 

/

教室杂物间好多灰尘。办公室晚上好凉。教学楼天台有蚊子。学校后门的树林野猫多得要命。停车场的监控偶尔会亮。  
……

“以后只准在家里做！”又被操得浑身酸软，眼红耳红地警告学生。  
学生说知道了！把新买的色情杂志塞进书包。


End file.
